


Eyes Right Here

by maltease (cocobunki)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, did this at 2am wassup, enjoy, ya sinners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocobunki/pseuds/maltease
Summary: Attention-seeker Leeteuk was a funny gag to keep up at interviews and variety shows; especially since it stems from a very real truth. Following that, it is absolutely of no surprise that Jungsoo is purely shameless and demanding of his generous Heechul.





	Eyes Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> helloo, first time posting on ao3, thanks for giving a read y'all!!  
> leave some kinks/pairings/any scenarios, honestly, and i might get around to doing 'em!
> 
> have fun reading~

A huge wave of promotions and dance practice behind them, Jungsoo and Heechul gratefully reached home and took their showers. Although, Jungsoo still had energy left, and Heechul felt it in the kiss he gave.

  
They sat on their bed side by side, Jungsoo trapping Heechul with his arms on both sides of him, proceeding to further attack him with kisses. Heechul got excited for the direction this make-out was headed.

 

"Chul," Jungsoo's voice dripped with honey and his eyelids drooped slightly, yet his gaze stuck on Heechul with heavy lust. He leaned into Heechul slowly. "I want you to praise me more, okay? I like it when you talk to me."

  
Jungsoo then kissed him hard. Before Heechul could even deepen the kiss, pressure was set right on his crotch. Jungsoo's fingers traced the cock he wanted so bad. He pressed Heechul harder, a groan spilling.

  
They pulled away from the kiss, breathing harsh. Jungsoo quickly stripped Heechul of his shirt and pushed him down onto the bed. He straddled Heechul, arching his back and grinding down on his cock. Through his borrowed shirt, Heechul saw Jungsoo's excitement in his nipples.

  
"I know you already like to tell me that I'm pretty," Jungsoo practically whispered. He took off his shirt. "But I want more, Chul. Tell me how good and tight I am. Tell me how desperate I look for your fucking cock."

  
Heechul's cock twitched. He licked his dry lips and agreed readily. Jungsoo drunkenly smiled, then hummed.

  
"Mm, but," He made it a point to rub down on Heechul one more time before scooting his butt onto the bed. Jungsoo took off his shorts and underwear, his pretty cock half-hard. He innocently grinned again. "Please be patient while I prepare a bit."

 

With that, Heechul sat up to watch as Jungsoo leaned over the side of the bed for lube and spread it over his fingers generously. Heechul grabbed the fluffiest pillow and swiftly put it behind Jungsoo, stealing a kiss and crawled back. Jungsoo once again smiled dreamily in thanks and rested back on the pillow to steadily spread his legs. One hand travelled down between, the other grazing his nipples.

  
Heechul suffered through the burn of watching Jungsoo tease around his beckoning hole. He held back the urge to pounce and devour Jungsoo's clenching hole, about to swallow its first finger. Although, Jungsoo whined as he barely dipped his finger in, Heechul's attention shooting to his beautiful pouting face.

  
"Heechul, praise me."

  
When Jungsoo saw the horny shock in Heechul's eyes, he gave him some ground to start with.

  
"Chul-ah, how do I look now?" There was a begging tone in that voice that made Heechul answer immediately.

  
"Fucking gorgeous. You look so beautiful, so needy now, Jungsoo." Finally, Jungsoo has the first finger in, going up to the knuckle.

  
He moaned at the sensation; of Heechul accommodating and the intrusion in his ass. Jungsoo panted as he fingered himself with that finger, glazed gaze only on Heechul's eyes that focused on the action below. Jungsoo whined again.

 

"Chul-ah, look at me. Look at me and talk some more." Jungsoo's eyebrows knitted together in mock frustration and he moaned louder when he got in the second finger.

  
Heechul perked up in surprise and guiltily locked eyes with him. Eventually, the praise Jungsoo craved reached him and Heechul was on a roll. He commented on how wet Jungsoo was and reaped the rewards of his submissive boyfriend moaning higher now. Not to mention, Heechul realised how much he had missed out by not looking at his face earlier.

  
Jungsoo's face seemed to glow a light red and his bangs started to stick to his forehead. The wet squelches from his delicious hole were turning Heechul on rapidly and he could see where each curl of his finger brought him. His lips were far apart and sweet moans fell from them so frequently, every now and then including Heechul's name.

  
_Ah, Heechul, more._  
_Mmm, Chul, compliment me again._  
_Heechul, ah, ah._

 

He decided he had enough.

  
Heechul moved to sit in between Jungsoo's legs, hands softly resting on his bare thighs. Jungsoo slowed, hazily questioning Heechul with a look as he hovered over him. Heechul rubbed the knuckles of the hand Jungsoo had in him.

  
"You've been teasing for too long. I can't resist the way your body is screaming for my cock to pound it senseless already. Your eyes are too provocative." Heechul complained and pinched a nipple.

  
Jungsoo yelped, pleasantly surprised but mostly dazed. He let Heechul remove his fingers from himself and used the lube on his fingers to slick Heechul's.

  
"You're not even touching yourself correctly," Heechul murmured. Then he sexily looked up at Jungsoo, smirking. "I'll help you."

  
Jungsoo felt himself be spread again, but Heechul's fingers are rougher, thinner and longer. His pupils dilate again and he loses himself quickly, relaxing and pushing against Heechul's fingers. With a few more deliberate tries, he found that special spot in Jungsoo.

  
Clenching around his fingers, Jungsoo tensed and shouted. Heechul kept teasing that button, breathing heavy as he stowed away this wonderful view of Jungsoo writhing and pleading and hitting notes that would impress their band members in his memories. Heechul eyed Jungsoo's leaking cock and was just about to give it some relief.

  
"Ah, ah, Chul, wait! Ah, no, not there. Not, ah, yet." Jungsoo's hand went over to cover his persevering cock. Heechul stopped to let Jungsoo speak. Jungsoo flushed even more and bit his bottom lip. "I'll cum too soon."

 

Ugh, the way he said it. Heechul recognised that voice laced with want and at that moment, he could not fucking wait any longer either.

  
"You've been so good all night, Jungsoo. You played with yourself so well and you made me so hard. I'm glad I can finally fuck your pretty, tight hole now. You'll take my cock, won't you, Jungsoo?"

  
Heechul took his pants off in record time and lathered his cock with lube, stroking it energetically. Jungsoo's hole winked at Heechul.

  
"Oh, fuck, yes. Fuck yes, Chul. Fuck me already. Fuck me hard." Jungsoo grinded his teeth as his Heechul moved his cock tip to his entrance.

Heechul intertwined his fingers with Jungsoo's as he pushed the tip in. Jungsoo squeezed Heechul's hand and Heechul waited until he relaxed some before pushing in more. Jungsoo had moans ripped from him and his back arched like it hadn't aged past twenty. His throat was getting raw and sweat beaded at his forehead as Heechul made it up to the hilt. Heechul leant down kiss at Jungsoo's exposed neck and nipped the skin behind his ear.

  
Jungsoo felt so warm and Heechul's weight on him was too comforting.

  
"Chul-ah. Move already. Fuck me, dammit."

  
Heechul bit at Jungsoo's neck and slowly moved his chest away, back straightening. He stared at where they connected hungrily and thrusted slightly. Jungsoo whined and frowned.

  
"Just look at you, Soo. So desperate for attention. You think if I ignored you now, you could cum from a look later?" Heechul moved a hand over Jungsoo's thigh and brought it dangerously close to his taut balls.

  
"What the fuck, Chul. Stop it and just fuck me already. Fuck me, please." Jungsoo cried and hopelessly tried to move his hips, but Heechul snatched up his cock and carefully stroked the shaft.

 

Jungsoo shouted at this, eyes brimming with tears. He jerked and twisted away from Heechul, legs brought up and thighs closing over his cock, knees bumping into each other. He miserably looked up at a smiling Heechul. Damn fucker is enjoying this.

 

"Jungsoo-ah, I know you don't usually talk about your feelings. But if you want me to start banging your helpless little hole, I need some convincing. Haven't I praised you well enough today? Given you what you asked for?" Heechul looked down at him, sending the dominant vibes Jungsoo loved being arrested by. He pushed Jungsoo's legs back down.

  
Jungsoo caught himself drooling and licked his lips. He softened his features to look more pitiful than he felt.

 

"Oh, Heechul, you've made me really happy. Please indulge in me some more," Jungsoo lifted his hips without interruption this time. "I really need you to ram your hard cock in me and make me scream and cum and lose my fucking mind. Please. Please, Heechul."

 

Heechul was smiling. And his smile deepened. He toyed with Jungsoo's balls.

  
"So, do you want my cock, Jungsoo-ah?"

 

Jungsoo ground his ass against Heechul in frustration and groaned, chuckling in subtle anger.

  
"Chul, you're testing my patience. I'm getting soft here, waiting-"

 

Heechul rubbed Jungsoo's cock head harshly. Jungsoo's eyes widened and he squealed. The lust in his eyes return as Heechul caressed his cock more and finally pulled out of Jungsoo's hole painfully slow, leaving the tip left in.

  
_And now, the moment you've been waiting for!_

  
The emcee in Jungsoo's head echoed.

  
_Heechul! Fucks! Me!_

 

Neither of them wanted anything less than a rough fuck then. Heechul slammed back into Jungsoo and he groaned in deserved pleasure. Jungsoo closed his eyes as Heechul thrusted into him so hard his body bobbed up and down on the bed. Jungsoo got louder and louder with each accelerating thrust of Heechul's hips.

  
Heechul managed to flip Jungsoo over with minimal complaint from him. Jungsoo's hair was held by Heechul's iron grip, his face against the pillow as he fucked Jungsoo even harder.

  
Heechul's free hand landed a slap on Jungsoo's ass, earning a loud groan. His hand then moved upwards to Jungsoo's chest to flick and pinch his nipple. Jungsoo's eyebrows curved and he moaned breathily, hole tightening around Heechul.

 

Just by grazing his nipples the slightest, Heechul saw Jungsoo's hands claw the bed sheets. But, he really wanted to hear that climax scream he knew Jungsoo was so capable of. He wanted Jungsoo to forget Korean because of his cock fucking the whole damn language out of him.

  
Heechul grabbed Jungsoo's hips, had them raised high and barked at him to not hold a single sound back. Then he thrusted, fucked and pounded Jungsoo's hole like a machine.

 

Jungsoo almost forgot how thick his cock was and how accurate Heechul could be. He melted and clutched the sheets as Heechul hit his prostate over and over and over, eyes shut. Jungsoo howled and hollered, knuckles turning white and hole clenching and releasing instinctively. His balls were so tight but he wanted this feeling to last longer.

  
Yet, when Jungsoo felt Heechul's cold fingers wrap around his cock, his eyes shot open and Heechul could hear the soreness in Jungsoo's throat as that final screech was torn from him. Veins at his neck showed and jaw slackened to its limit. What followed was a series of jumbled nonsense, panicked and pained sounds resembling;

  
_"Chul, Chul! Please, ah, oh,"_  
_"Oh, o-oh, I'm cumming, gonna cum,"_  
_"Fuck, Chul!"_

 

"Cum, Jungsoo. Cum for me, baby."

  
After one more pump of his hips and having his thumb dig into his cock head, Jungsoo screamed again and came. He came, streaking the sheets and flexing every muscle in his body as he continued wailing. Heechul grunted at Jungsoo's soft and strained sleeve pulling the orgasm out of him too, cumming inside and he heard Jungsoo whimper cutely.

 

Jungsoo's breathing slowly became even again as Heechul gently massaged his thigh to calm him down from his high. Heechul pulled out of him carefully and got the cloth from the bedside table.

  
He guided Jungsoo to relax his legs to lie on the bed and he placed the cloth under his crotch; now streamed with Heechul's cum. He used the cloth to wipe away the excess cum that dribbled, coaxing the over-sensitive Jungsoo as he twitched and squirmed.

  
Heechul's hand stayed around Jungsoo's back to pamper him some more. He moved to place kisses on Jungsoo's neck and cheek, nuzzling his nose against his sweaty and panting face.

  
"You were so good, Soo. Did you like it?" Heechul asked quietly, pushing Jungsoo's damp bangs out of his forehead.  
Jungsoo could barely make a sound, and instead nodded slightly.

 

Heechul helped Jungsoo sit up and Jungsoo immediately threw himself onto Heechul, lazily pecking him and draped his arms over his shoulders in an attempted hug.

 

"I love you." Jungsoo sleepily mumbled with a smile. Heechul hummed, a hand going to stroke his hair.  
"Love you, too."


End file.
